You're Skitting Me Wiki:Rules and guidelines
This is the general rules of You're Skitting Me Wiki. General rules *'Do not cuss or harrass other users in any manner' - this will result in an instant ban *'Use English when contributing' - all users are required to use English when contributing or post a comment, so that it can be easier to read by other users. However, if English is not your first language, we suggest you to try using online translating facilities like Google Translate, etc. *'Use proper grammar' - please type with a proper and decent English grammar, spelling, capitalization and punctuation. This will be easier for anyone to read and understand. A few typos caused by accident are not a big deal, and can be corrected. This is often not a blockable offense by itself. *'Do not insert offensive, illegal, or abusive media' - they will be permanently deleted by admins and may lead to being blocked from editing. *'Do not create random/off-topic pages' - they will be deleted by admins. You can create random or off-topic content using your user blog post. Page discussion and comment rules *'Do not flood the comments' - this may be seen as disruptive and lead to a block. *'No Sockpuppeting' - do not abuse multiple accounts to block evade, influence a debate, or otherwise disrupt You're Skitting Me Wiki. *'Do not post gibberish sentences that other users can't understand' - this may be seen as disruptive and result in a block. *'Use English when commenting'. *'No immaturity' - this may be seen as disruptive, especially if it is used to annoy or harass another user. Other rules *'Do not edit a user's profile without permission'. *'Do not ask to be an admin in inappropiate venues' - this is not acceptable especially when demanding too much, and can result in a warning. Please go to Requests for adminship for any adminship requests. *'Do not create a "sockpuppet account" to bypass a ban' - the discipline by the management team is important and everyone should be followed. If you think the ban is not reasonable, you can leave a message on your own talk page. Breaking these rules can result in a block, especially if the behavior is repeated. Chat rules The chat room is for socializing; it can be accessed by clicking the "Join the Chat" at the right-hand side of the screen. The chat room is monitored by admins (also act as Chat Moderator or ChatMod). Please contact an admin for any reason. Admin/chat moderators: *TheDragonFire 'Chat Room Policies' *No spamming *No impersonation of other users - this creates confusion, and is also a fraud *Do not post pornographic, sexual or "shock" links to any kind *Do not abuse or insult other users. *Do not post gibberish sentences that other users can't understand *No unecessary drama - this may be seen as disruptive. *No immaturity - this may be seen as disruptive. *Please use English when chatting Any user who violates these rules can result in a ban from chat. Image policies *'Use descriptive filenames' - that means no "Screenshot (1).png" files. *'No off-topic images or videos unless you plan to use it for personal reasons' - no images for Clash of Clans here. If you're using it for personal reasons (e.g, blog posts or your user page), place an tag on it to tell us you intend to use it as a personal image. Contact If you have any questions, or would like to report vandalism, please contact the You're Skitting Me Wiki talk:Administrator's noticeboard or contact one of the following admins: *TheDragonFire By following these Rules and Guidelines of this wiki, it will help you become a better contributor and give you more credibility and respect. Deprecated rules *'No comment warring' - a small debate is fine, but please do not make debate that could lead to uncontrollable comment war. Comment wars could lead you to a temporary ban. *'No spam and vandalism' - this will result in a block. *'Do not use severe swear or curse words' - if you have to use them, you must censored it. Comments without being censored will be edited by admins. Chat Rooms policies *Do not post personal information about yourself *Do not post swearing or offensive words excessively (if you have to use them, censor them) *Do not create debate that could lead to uncontrollable chat war Category:Site administration